concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Buckley
1965 Summer – Two Tables (Bell Gardens, CA) Fall – Paradox (Anaheim, CA) – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) 1966 February – It’s Boss (Los Angeles, CA) – Leadbelly’s (Los Angeles, CA) – The Trip (Los Angeles, CA) During most of the early shows Tim Buckley is accompanied by Larry Beckett (drums), Jim Fielder (bass) and Brian Hartzler (electric guitar). Sometimes performing as The Bohemians. March – The Trip (Los Angeles, CA) – The Action (Los Angeles, CA) – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) April/ May – Nite Owl Café (New York, NY) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar) and unknown bass player and drummer. September – Galaxy (Los Angeles, CA) – Bido Lido (Los Angeles, CA) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Johnny Seiter (drums) and Jim Fielder (bass). November – Santa Monica Civic Auditorium (Los Angeles, CA) Support for Joan Baez. December – 23/31: The Balloon Farm (New York, NY) Support for The Mothers Of Invention. – Nite Owl Café (New York, NY) – Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Johnny Seiter (drums) and Jim Fielder (bass) 1967 January – The Dom (New York, NY) Support for Nico. – 13: StonyBrook University (New York, NY) Support by Jackson Browne and Steve Noonan. February – 28: Cheetah (Los Angeles, CA) – Gerde’s Folk City (New York, NY) – Bitter End (New York, NY) – Bard College (New York, NY) – Swarthmore College (Pennsylvania, PA) Support for Jefferson Airplane. March – 6: Folklore Center (New York, NY) Solo performance. April – 6/10: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) – Café au Go Go (New York, NY) Solo performance / “No Man Can Find The War” is taped by CBS for ‘Inside Pop’. June – 10/11: Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival (Mount Tamalpais, CA) With The Byrds, The Doors, Jefferson Airplane and more. – 6/18: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) Support for The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. – 22/25: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) – 28: Bread For Heads Festival (Village Theater – New York, NY) Also with Frank Zappa, Fugs, Allen Ginsburg and Left Banke. July – 21/22: Grande Ballroom (Detroit, MI) – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) August – Santa Barbara, CA – w/ Jimi Hendrix Experience, Moby Grape, Canned Heat – Café au Go Go (New York, NY) September – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) – Whisky A-Go-Go (Los Angeles, CA) – Stony Brook University (Long Island, NY) Support for The Doors. – 22: Carnegie Hall (New York, NY) Hootenanny. With Lee Underwood & Carter CC Collins. Also w/ Pete Seeger, Len Chandler and Janis Ian. October – 19/22: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia) – Café au Go Go (New York, NY) – With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas). – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) November – 13: Garrick Theatre (New York, NY) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Jim Fielder (bass), Billy Mundi (drums), Ian Underwood (keyboards) and Bunk Gardner (tenor sax). – Café au Go Go (New York, NY) Support by Canned Heat. – Village Gate (New York, NY) – 31: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) December – 1/3: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) – 9: Civic Auditorium (Pasadena, CA) – Opens for The Mothers Of Invention – 14: Fillmore (San Francisco, CA) – Played between the Mothers (headliners) and Chambers Brothers (opening act) – 15/16: Winterland (San Francisco, CA) Also with The Mothers and Chambers Brothers. – 22: Trauma (Philadelphia, PA) – 26/31: Cafe Au Go-Go (New York, NY) 1968 January – 26/27: Boston Tea Party Support by The Nazz. March – 1/2: Circle Star Theatre (San Carlos, CA) Support for The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. – 8: Fillmore East (New York, NY) Also with Big Brother & The Holding Company (Janis Joplin) and Albert King. – Riverboat (Toronto, CA) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass). – 30: Royal Albert Hall (London, UK) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass). Support for The Incredible String Band – 30: Speakeasy (London, UK) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass). April – Arts Laboratory (London, UK) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass). – 5: Middle Earth (London, UK) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass). – Fantasio (Amsterdam, The Netherlands) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar) and Carter CC Collins (congas). Taping of a Dutch TV special called TWEN without an audience. May – Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) – 17/18: Fillmore East (New York, NY) Support for The Byrds. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) and David Friedman (vibes). – 21: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) – Carter CC Collins (congas), David Friedman (vibes) and John Miller (stand-up bass). – 29/June 1st: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) Support by The Incredible String Band. – Central Park (New York, NY) Support for The Paul Butterfield Blues Band. June – 14/16: Carousel (San Francisco, CA) Also with Booker T & The MGs and It’s A Beautiful Day. – 18/23: The Golden Bear (Huntington Beach, CA) Support by Lisa Kindred. July – 3/13: Whisky A-Go-Go (Los Angeles, CA) – 19/21: Avalon Ballroom (San Francisco, CA) Support by The Velvet Underground. – 28: Newport Folk Festival (New York, NY) With David Friedman (vibes) and Carter CC Collins (congas). August – 15/18: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) September – 28: Internationale Essener Songtage (Essen, Germany) Also with Blossom Toes, Degenhardt-Beat, Julie Felix, Edu Lobo, Mother Murphys, Mothers of Invention, Olympic, Soul Caravan, St. Gile’s System, Time is Now, Schnuckenack Reinhardt and Tangerine Dream. October – 7: Queen Elizabeth Hall (London, UK) Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Phantasmagoria In Two”, “Morning Glory”, “Dolphins”, “I’ve Been Out Walking”, “The Earth Is Broken”, “Who Do You Love”,”Pleasant Street”, “You Keep Me Hanging On”, “Love From Room 109”, “Hi Lily, Hi Lo”, “Hallucinations/Troubadour”, “Dream Letter”, “Happy Time”, “Wayfaring Stranger”, “You Got Me Runnin'”, “Once I Was”. With Lee Underwood (guitar), Danny Thompson (stand-up bass), David Friedman (vibes). (Released as “Dream Letter: Live In London 1968”) – 10: Falconer Center (Copenhagen, Denmark) Setlist: “I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “Strange Feelin'”, “Country Boy”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Buzzin’ Fly”. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), David Friedman (vibes) and Niels Henning Ørsted Pedersen (double bass). (Released as “The Copenhagen Tapes”) – 18/19: Fillmore East (New York, NY) Support for The Jeff Beck Group and Albert King. November – 9: UMBC (Baltimore, MD) Support from Earth opera. – 16: – Kaleidoscope (Manayunk, PA) Support from Earth opera. – 21-24: Grande Ballroom (Detroit, MI) Russ Gibb Presents event, also featuring Jefferson Airplane, Blue Cheer, Terry Reid, the Stooges, Caste, Frost and Wilson Mower Pursuit. December – 14: Phoenix Forum (Phoenix, AZ) 1969 March – 14: Philharmonic Hall (New York, NY) Setlist: “Morning Glory”, “Grief In My Soul”, “Wings”, “Once I Was”, “Pleasant Street”, “Love From Room 109”, “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Strange Feelin'”, “(I Wanna) Testify”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Blue Melody”, “Dolphins”, “Down To The Bayou”. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Miller (stand-up bass), David Friedman (vibes) and Carter CC Collins (congas). June – Toledo – 27: Denver Pop Festival (Denver, CO) Setlist: “Dolphins”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Buzzin Fly”, “The Train” ( interrupted by the Denver Police Department). Also with The Mothers Of Invention, Crosby, Stills & Nash, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Jimi Hendrix Experience and Iron Butterfly. July – Seattle Pop Festival (Seattle, WA) August – 1/3: Atlantic City Festival (Atlantic City, NJ) – Schaeffer Music Festival, Central park (New York, NY) Support by Linda Ronstadt – Max’s Kansas City (New York, NY) September – 3/4: Troubadour Setlist: “Strange Feelin'”, “Venice Mating Call”, “I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “I Had A Talk With My Woman”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Chase The Blues Away”, “Blue Melody”, “Driftin'”, “Nobody Walkin'”. With Lee Underwood (guitar, electric piano), John Balkin (bass), Carter CC Collins (congas) and Art Tripp (drums). (Released as “Live At The Troubadour 1969”) – Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Vancouver, BC) – Olde Cellar (Vancouver, BC) November – 2: Carnegie Hall (New York, NY) Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Pleasant Street”, “Once I Was”, “Love From Room 109”, “Dolphins”, “Morning Glory”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Anonymous Proposition”. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Balkin (bass) and Carter CC Collins (congas). December – 13: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium (Los Angeles, CA) Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Pleasant Street”, “Blue Melody”, “Morning Glory”, “Strange Feelin'”, “The Train”,”Café”, “I Woke Up”, “Moulin Rouge”, “Jungle Fire”, “Down By The Borderline”, “Dolphins”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Once I Was”. With Lee Underwood (guitar), John Balkin (bass), Buzz Gardner (trumpet) and Carter CC Collins (congas). 1970 – Tulagi’s (Boulder, CO) With “John Balkin (stand-up bass, cello), Glenn Ferris (trombone), Emmett Chapman (stick guitar) and Maury Baker (drums). February – Hill Auditorium on the University of Michigan Campus – Freeborn Hall on the UC Davis Campus – Drew University (Madison, NJ) – Rhode Island University April – Pennsylvania University (Philadelphia, PA) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Balkin (bass), Steve Clover (drums) and Bunk Gardner (tenor sax). Support by Opera. – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) August – 29: Moonfire Inn (Los Angeles, CA) Support by Geronimo Black. September – Golden Bear (Huntington Beach, CA) Tim played played with members of Frank Zappa’s band. – 25/26: Pepperland (San Rafael, CA) With John Balkin (stand-up bass, cello), Glenn Ferris (trombone), Emmett Chapman (stick guitar) and Maury Baker (drums). October – San Francisco, CA – Lion’s Share (San Anselmo, CA) November – 1: In The Alley (Escondido, San Diego, CA) Setlist: “Down By The Borderline”, “Jungle Fire”, “Just Back Into Town”, “Driftin’/I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “Cobra Waltz”, “Come Here Woman”, “Elephants Go Down”, “Monterey”, “Lorca”, “Learn What You Fear”, “The Healing Festival”. With John Balkin (5-string bass), Maury Baker (drums, tympani, percussion), Bunk Gardner (sax, alto flute) and Buzz Gardner (trumpet). – 13: Academy Of Music (New York, NY) Also with Van Morrison and Linda Rondstadt. – 17/18: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) December – Bitter End West (Los Angeles, CA) 1971 January – 11: Olde Cellar (Vancouver, Canada) With John Balkin (5-string bass), Maury Baker (drums, tympani, percussion), Bunk Gardner (sax, alto flute) and Buzz Gardner (trumpet). Winter/Spring – Field Room, Humboldt College (Arcata, CA) – The Alley (Escondido, CA) – Napa Valley, CA – Oakland, CA – Santa Cruz, CA 1972 Winter – Pennsylvania – Cellar Door (Washington, D.C.) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Mark Sporer (bass) and Maury Baker (drums). August – 22/27: The Boarding House (San Francisco, CA) With Alex Dmochowski on Bass. September – Ratskellar at the University of Miami (Miami, FL) – 10: Hollywood Bowl (Los Angeles, CA) Also with Frank Zappa and The Doors. – 19/20: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) – 22/23: Felt Forum (New York, NY) Support for Frank Zappa. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas), Maury Baker (drums) and Mark Sporer (bass). Setlist: “Buzzin Fly”, Love From Room 109″, Happy Time”, “I Just Don’t Work Right In The Morning”, Gypsy Woman”. October (10/27 – 11/12: Support for Frank Zappa) – 27: Forum (Montréal, Québec) Also with Curtis Mayfield. – 28: War Memorial Theatre (Syracuse, NY) – 29: Men’s Gym, Harpur College (Binghamton, NY) – 31: Capitol Theatre (Passaic, NJ) November – 1: Palace Theatre (Waterbury, CT) – 3: Syria Mosque (Richmond, VA) – 4: Park Center Arena (Charlotte, N.C) Also with Wild Turkey. – 5: Township Auditorium (Columbia, SC) Also with Wild Turkey. – 7: Long Island Arena (Commack, New York) – 10: Irvine Auditorium (Philadelphia, PA) – 11: D.A.R. Constitution Hall (Washington, D.C.) – 12: Palace Theatre (Providence, RI) December 31: Grande Ballroom (Detroit, MI) 1973 Boston, MA The Cave (Vancouver, BC) Victoria, BC March 23: Aragon Ballroom (Chicago, IL) Also with Bob Seger System, Mike Quatro and Gitcher Kicks. April 28: Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) Support by Colin Blunstone. June 5: Smiling Dog Saloon (Cleveland, OH) With Lee Underwood (guitar), Mark Tiernan (keyboards), Bernie Mysior (bass) and Buddy Helm (drums). 11-16: Richards (Atlanta, GA) – Thunderbird Lodge (Las Placitas, Albuquerque) – Houston August – 7/8: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) – 21/25: Egress (Vancouver, BC) October (Northeast College tour) – 14: Primo Showbar (Ann Arbor, MI) – 27: Pittsfield Boys’ Club (Pittsfield, MA) – Domino’s (Michigan) November 19/21: Commodore Ballroom (Vancouver, BC) 22/25: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) December 29: Max’s Kansas City (New York, NY) Support by Kathy Dalton. 1974 February – 8: Paramount Northwest Support for Fleetwood Mac. – 18: Austin City Colisseum (Austin, TX) Support for Badfinger. March – 15: North Penn High School Gym (Lansdale, PA) Support for Badfinger. April – 30: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) May – 1: The Mainpoint (Philadelphia, PA) July – Hilversum, The Netherlands – 20: Knebworth Festival (Knebworth, UK) With Art Johnson (guitar), Jim Fielder (bass), Buddy Helm (drums) and Mark Tiernan (keyboards). Setlist: “Nighthawkin'”, “Dolphins”, “Get on Top”, “Devil Eyes”, “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Sweet Surrender,” “Honeyman”. Also with Van Morrison, The Doobie Brothers, The Allman Brothers Band, The Mahavishnu Orchestra and The Alex Harvey Band. August – 27: Central Park’s Schaeffer Music Festival (New York, NY) Support for Blood, Sweat & Tears. Setlist: “Honeyman”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”, Medley (“The River”, “I Had A Talk With My Woman”, “Buzzin Fly”), “Get On Top / Devil Eyes”, “Sweet Surrender”, “Bring It On Up”, “Dolphins”, “Gypsy Woman”. 1975 January – Great American Music Hall (San Francisco, CA) – Starwood (Los Angeles, CA) With Joe Falsia (guitar), Buddy Helm (drums), Jeff Eyrich (bass) and John Herren (keyboards). Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Get On Top”, “Devil’s Eyes”, “Nighthawkin'”, “Dolphins”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”. – 21: Bataclan (Paris, France) February – 7+8: Longshoreman’s Hall – Fisherman’s Wharf (San Francisco, CA) Support by the Flaming Groovies March – The Golden Bear April/May – Phoenix, AZ Support by Hollye Levin May – 4: Michigan Palace / Michigan Theater (Detroit, MI) – 9/11: Starwood (Los Angeles, CA) June – Detroit, MI With Joe Falsia (lead guitar), Jeff Eyrich (bass), John Herren (keyboards) and Buddy Helm (drums). Setlist: “Honey Man”, “Blue Melody”, “Tijuana Moon”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”, “Helpless”, “Who Could Deny You”, “Dolphins”, instrumental, “Nighthawkin”, “Stone In Love”. – Valentine Theater (Toledo, OH) – 28: Electric Ballroom (Dallas, TX) – The Ledgerock (Wayne, MI) (More dates during Midwest Tour) _______________________________________________________